Manhattan from the Sky
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: Songfic to Kate Voegele's song, "Manhattan from the Sky". The animal dealer, Vaughn, catches Chelsea's eye.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness, or Kate Voegele's song "Manhattan from the Sky".

- - -

Manhattan from the Sky

By: Aishitewu

A knock on my door in the middle of Spring. I thought it was Taro, here to give yet another lecture on the basics of farming. I reached the door and opened it, less than enthusiastic.

To my surprise, it wasn't Taro. It was a young – around my age – man whom I'd never met before, dressed in a getup that reminded me of those Western cowboy films I used to watch, a result of boredom, back in the city.

But this man… He was beautiful. Silver locks that perfectly fell over his amethyst orbs for eyes, and a tiny hint of a sexy smirk. One look at him and I felt lightheaded, but in a pleasant way…

I knew nothing about him, and my curiosity was impatiently growing each second that ticked by.

_Baby,_

_What are you doing today,_

_What are you doing later?_

"Mornin', farmer. The name's Vaughn, and I bring animals from the town to the island. Guess we'll be seein' each other often…"

"Chelsea." My voice came out like a whisper, and I noticed his eyebrow rise at the level of my voice. Clearing my throat, I repeated, "Chelsea. Pleased to meet you."

_I don't know my way through a maze of gray skyscrapers,_

_But I'm willing to learn._

_If you want me to, I'll stay just where I am._

_But I promise just to follow when I land,_

_And you can take my word for that._

"Ah. All right, then, Chelsea." I bit my lip to avoid sighing happily at the sound of _my _name coming from _his_ mouth. "I'm only here a few days a week" – my heart sank a little, but I told myself that those "few" would be my favorite days of the week – "and you can find me at or wandering near Mirabelle's."

Good, then I wouldn't risk looking creepy looking around for him…

'_Cuz you are my Manhattan from the sky,_

_You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high._

_But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside._

_I wanna come down and walk around your mind._

"Anyway, I just dropped by to say hello. See you around…"

He turned to reach for the doorknob, and I quickly, without thinking it through, stopped him. "W-wait!" I stammered, automatically stepping forward.

Vaughn looked at me, eyes frowning behind his gray bangs. I swallowed and realized my mouth was dry. Maybe I'd sound stupid asking, but I wanted him to stay a while longer… I know we'd just met, but…

"Would you mind… Is it okay if…" I took a breath, hoping he didn't sense the apprehension in my intake of air. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

That oh-so-attractive smirk appeared on his face yet again, but he quickly changed his expression. Back to the intimidating stare, he replied with a blunt "No" and left. Just like that.

I gazed absentmindedly at the spot where he'd just stood before bursting into excited squeals. He'd finally come! The one for me, and I knew it with all my racing heart, had finally arrived at Sunny Island!

I didn't brood over the fact that he'd rejected my breakfast offering without a "Thank you". If he was the mysterious type that played hard-to-get, then I'd prepare myself for any future refusals. I'd know more about him, and I didn't care if it took seasons. It was all part of the chase.

-

I didn't see him for the rest of the day, except in my mind. Honestly, I'd spent more of the day thinking up of Chelaughn (our names mixed together; or do you think Vaulsea sounds cuter?) scenes than doing productive farm work. In one of my sweet fantasies, he'd handed me a daisy with pretty white petals and a yellow center that practically glowed. Rain fell down on our heads, but neither of us minded…

_Daisies,_

_Once upon an old daydream, that's what you gave me._

_Out on the corner of Broadway and 48__th__ Street,_

_On a rainy afternoon._

The more I foolishly thought and foolishly dreamt, the more fascinated I became in him and his interests. What was his favorite food? I could sure as heck cook it for him if he just asked. When was his birthday? What present would make his purple eyes widen and shimmer, would make him utter a gruff yet sincere "Thank you"?

Lost in my thoughts and hope to see him, I wandered around the island and searched for his recognizable hat the following day. Though my efforts were fruitless, I was determined. And finally I came across him near Mirabelle's shop on Wednesday. Heart pounding in my ears, I walked over to where he was pacing…

_I could start discovering your world,_

_And I would make a damn good city girl._

_Things would start to bloom._

_I'm sure._

"Good morning!" I greeted him, flashing my best, most cheerful smile. "Vaughn, right?"

His fixed look on me stopped me in my tracks. His gorgeous purple eyes bore into mine, and I forgot how to breathe until I was reminded of my lungs' existence. His mouth wasn't twisted into a smile, but his eyes… Maybe it was wishful thinking, but were they _beaming_ at me?

"Mornin'," he murmured.

Funny how a single word can cause such fluttery effects in a girl.

_You are my Manhattan from the sky._

_You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high._

_But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside._

_I wanna come down and walk around your mind._

"U-umm," I stuttered, temporarily forgetting what I'd wanted to say. It was so weird how I was so sure of what to say when I thought it through last night, but now that I was actually here with him, all traces of certainty in me mysteriously dissolved. It had something to do with Vaughn, didn't it? Shaking my head, I looked at him again. That subtle twinkle in his eye, directed at _me_, pushed my trembling self forward. "Want to go for…for a walk?"

I felt one of my hands ball into a fist in preparation for his answer. I told myself that if he refused, there would always be another day… But despite myself, I wanted him to say yes…

"No," came his quiet reply.

_I know you want me to see, don't lie to me._

_Why ya gotta be so shy to me?_

'_cuz I ain't buying the false anxiety._

_Let your fortress fall._

_What is it gonna take to get you there?_

_If it was money, you'd be a millionaire._

_All alone in your leather swivel chair,_

_Counting stacks of gold…_

I closed my eyes and bit down on my bottom lip, expecting disappointment to fill me. But instead, I felt hope lighten my spirits. Especially with what he said next.

"Thanks, though… Maybe later we could go for a stroll."

My cheeks began to hurt as a big smile stretched across my face. He frowned at me, muttering, "Don't smile like that, Cheshire Cat. It's creepy." It didn't hurt me, though. I heard the playfulness behind the harmless statement.

I giggled, and he actually smiled – the whole mouth-curving expression – even if he did wipe it off in the next second. "I'll see you later?" I didn't bother to hide my wishful tone.

He nodded. "Sure, farmer."

I skipped back to the farm then, not complaining as I picked at the numerous weeds scattered through the land. My petite build didn't ache at all as I worked, because my mind was in a sweetly blissful state.

Despite my rocky start here at Sunny Island, I knew life was going to take a turn for the better, what with the mystifying cowboy. And I wouldn't stop to mope at every "no" he gave me. I was ready for the rejection; I was ready to be persistent. Yes, I know that sounds quite stupid and desperate of me, but who said love was supposed to be logical?

Vaughn… I wasn't going to be fooled with his physical flawlessness. I wasn't going to expect the same perfection from his mind. All of his mysteries and faults just waiting in that hat, and I was set on uncovering them all.

_You are my Manhattan from the sky._

_You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high._

_But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside._

_I wanna come down and walk around your mind._

- - -

**Note: **Heehee, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! :)


End file.
